1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoist devices and more particularly pertains to a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount for mounting to a plow mount, lifting a load and holding the load so that the vehicle can transport the load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hoist devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hoist devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,498; 5,651,653; 5,211,526; 5,752,799; 5,064,078; and 5,445,487.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount. The inventive device includes a connecting mount. The connecting mount is adapted for removably coupling to the top portion of a plow mount. A hoist mount is removably coupled to the connecting mount. The hoist mount includes a first rod. The first rod is removably coupled to the connecting mount. A second rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second rod is integrally coupled to the first rod in a generally perpendicular orientation. A third rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The third rod is pivotally coupled to the second end of the second rod so that the first end of the third rod is positioned generally adjacent to the second end of the second rod. An urging means selectively urges the second end of the third rod in a vertical motion.
In these respects, the hoist device mountable to a plow mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a plow mount, lifting a load and holding the load so that the vehicle can transport the load.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hoist devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hoist devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a connecting mount. The connecting mount is adapted for removably coupling to the top portion of a plow mount. A hoist mount is removably coupled to the connecting mount. The hoist mount includes a first rod. The first rod is removably coupled to the connecting mount. A second rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second rod is integrally coupled to the first rod in a generally perpendicular orientation. A third rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The third rod is pivotally coupled to the second end of the second rod so that the first end of the third rod is positioned generally adjacent to the second end of the second rod. An urging means selectively urges the second end of the third rod in a vertical motion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the hoist devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art hoist devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hoist device mountable to a plow mount economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount for mounting to a plow mount, lifting a load and holding the load so that the vehicle can transport the load.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount which includes a connecting mount. The connecting mount is adapted for removably coupling to the top portion of a plow mount. A hoist mount is removably coupled to the connecting mount. The hoist mount includes a first rod. The first rod is removably coupled to the connecting mount. A second rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second rod is integrally coupled to the first rod in a generally perpendicular orientation. A third rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The third rod is pivotally coupled to the second end of the second rod so that the first end of the third rod is positioned generally adjacent to the second end of the second rod. An urging means selectively urges the second end of the third rod in a vertical motion.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new hoist device mountable to a plow mount that is retrofittable to existing plow mounts designed for holding conventional plows.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.